Umbrella
by Cheyenne1412
Summary: "I like you." A confession to Rukia. She wondered who he is. A story of childhood memories, confessions and most important, an umbrella. Short Ichiruki fanfic. Sorry for silly grammar mistakes. And enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readerz! Another Ichiruki fanfic here. This will be a short one, 2-3 chapters long. However, I promise that it won't waste your time. Just because I'm quite busy these days… Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do when I wrote this.**

**And the whole story will focus on Rukia's POV. Just… Just read. Don't waste your time on this sentence.**

Umbrella

"Did you write that **Confession** **#9**?"

"How the hell did you know that, Rangiku!?"

It was break time. I sat there silently, watching Rangiku and Orihime talking about something called "Confession". If only I could just sit still and ate my yogurt, then they wouldn't have called me "Prehistoric woman." Too bad my curiosity was killing me, as their subjects seemed quite interesting. So without any hesitation…

"What is Confession?"

I could've sworn that I saw their eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Rukia!?You don't know what it is!?" Orihime asked in disbelieve.

Then they said that everyone is now into this kind of Confession things and that people will write a confession in to your own confession page and that they cannot leave me in peace until my lack of knowledge was cured. After half an hour accusing me because of my technologically backward lifestyle, the two forced me to create my own confession page.

"This thing is meaningless! If you confess to someone and hide your identity, then why the hell do you have to do that?"

Rangiku looked straight into my eyes.

"Oh, you'll see. This is going to be fun, I swear."

And so, in the end, I finally have my own confession page, with a background covered with fresh strawberries.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

At first, I didn't pay much attention into it, because I just created this so Rangiku and Orihime will stop babbling around. However, after a few days, I must say that this Confession thing was trending at the time and I quite like it. I read every single confession every night and couldn't stop myself giggling when it came to something like "_How could you compare me with a cow just because I thought Tom Cruise was Batman? Hic_!" or "Sorry because the cookies I gave you was actually dog food".

After three days since the day I first created my own Confession page, I received the confession number 11. It was different from all the others. I felt like it was serious, however I couldn't guess who it was.

_**Confession #11: **__I had a crush on you since we were in primary school._

Who are you? I wanted to ask that question but didn't have the guts to post it. Orihime and Rangiku won't miss this chance to tease me 'till the day I die. So I ignored it. Two days later, the guy sent me another.

_**Confession #15: **__Didn't you receive that confession which says "I had a crush on you since we were in primary school"? I'm waiting for you to ask something like "Who's that"?" but you haven't said anything :)._

_So he is being serious. He does want to talk._ I thought as I tried to find those old, dusty photos from my old primary school, analyze every single face in those photos but still can't figure out who wrote these confessions. Half of those faces were forgotten. So I gathered all my courage and typed in "Who are you?" As I thought, Rangiku immediately commented "Who is who? Who is who?" I ignored her. Better stay silent than saying anything. She'll get bored anyway if I don't reply.

_**Confession #16:**__ I cannot reveal my identity that early._

"Then why are you waiting for me to reply? Trying to pick a fight?" I typed in, without any hesitation. It was terribly uncomfortable when someone teasing you and you don't know who it is to land your fist in.

_**Confession #17: **__Are you angry?_

I didn't reply. I've decided to ignore him because I don't have much time for a stupid prank of a mysterious someone that I don't even know. After half an hour, I received three confessions in a row.

_**Confession #18: **__You're still mad? Sorry._

_**Confession #19: **__I'm sorry. I really am :(._

_**Confession #20: **__I wanted you to ask "Who is it?" because I wanted to know whether you've already read my first confession. I didn't mean to make you upset or pulling a prank on you. Really. I didn't mean to be like all mysterious and stuff, it's just that I'm not brave enough to tell you who I am. Can you give me some more time? You can communicate with me via email instead of writing on your confession page._

After a moment of thinking, I decided to give him a chance. So I sent a message to that weird email address (C'mon, an orange strawberry?) he gave me: "I hate those mysterious stuff and pranks. So I'll give you a month. After that you must tell me who you are."

**C**_**onfession #21: **__A month. Agree._

And so, I communicated with him through email, and he still communicated with me by my confession page. I can easily recognize his confessions amongst others. Orihime and Rangiku stopped asking about those mysterious confessions on the internet, and I acted like nothing happened. After all, there are things that I just want to keep to myself than babbling about it to someone else.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Spring passed by and summer covered the whole town. I realized it as the first droplet of water fell down from the clouds in the sky. I was rushing to school. Heavy rain poured down the street as soon as I got under the huge parasol of the small coffee shop near my school. However, there was no way to get to my class, because I didn't bring an umbrella or a coat with me at the moment. So there were only two choices. Get to class just in time as wet as a drowned rat or wait for the rain to stop but get a detention for coming late. So I decided to cover my head with my backpack, then dashed in.

"I can share an umbrella with you if you need."

A boy was there, with the same uniform I was wearing. He was holding a dark blue umbrella.

"Oh. Thanks. Would you mind going with me to that corridor? My class is there."

He nodded. I gave him a small smile. Thank God…

When we got to the corridor, I saw his one of his shoulders was soaked wet because he had to lean to one side so I won't get wet.

"Sorry. Your shirt…"

He glanced at his shoulder for half a second and gave me a smile. A bright smile.

"It's okay."

He kept looking at me, then asked.

"You haven't recognized me yet?"

The sudden question made me stunned a bit. I analyze his face, his hair carefully. Brown eyes. Orange hair, seemed to be its real color, because our school does not allow students with their hair bleached to come to class. I thought for a second, then suddenly remembered.

"Ah! You must be Rangiku's friend, right? I saw you once before at the prom in the auditorium last year! Oh and the meeting between the class reps too!"

He smiled.

"Yeah. I'm the class rep of 12A. Next to your class."

He was about to say something else but the bell tolled, interrupted our conversation. I clumsily dashed upstairs after quickly sent him a "thank you" and waved. He waved. And smiled again. So I allowed myself to send a thought dashed through my brain.

"_He's cute."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**First chapter! Quite weird ideas, I know. I've decided that this one will be only 2 chapters long. Favourite and follow if you like it or want me to publish the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Have a nice rest-of-today and a great tomorrow!**

**Chey-sama :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again readerz! This is the second chapter, which is also the final chapter. Hope you all will enjoy!**

Umbrella-Chapter 2

I kept communicating with that guy through email, and realized that I'm not curious about his true identity anymore. Whoever he is, I love reading his confessions. Because it reminds me about all those childhood memories that I tried to recall every day. It was sure fun.

_**Confession #25: **__I will confess why I had a crush on you before. It was not because of those blue ribbons you tied your hair with that day. It was because you were on my side for once when I was bullied at school. You were also the first one at school who gave me a strawberry flavor candy._

No matter how hard I tried, those memories he told me didn't come back. But when I asked him to tell me more about the day I protected him, he said no.

_**Confession #27: **__If I tell you more about that, you will know who I am. And it's not a month yet._

_**Confession #28: **__Ok, more detailed here: I studied with you in 3__rd__ grade._

And so, I saw the class rep of 12A every day. In the canteen, in the corridor, under the tree in the school yard,… And every time our eyes met, he waved and smiled at me in a friendly way. I did the same. However, Rangiku and Orihime saw it all and kept asking me about my relationship with him. I stayed quiet. I can't tell them that he is the first guy who successfully dropped a droplet of acid in my metal heart. And I didn't even know his name. And that guy chatting with me through my confession page said that he likes me, too. How can I clear this mess?

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Confession #32:**__ I broke your umbrella at school once. The orange one with red strawberries on it._

That detail recalled some memories. But all I could remember was, there was someone who broke my umbrella, there was an umbrella like he described and there was a story happened just like he told me. I couldn't recall that guy's face. Those stories were deleted by time. I only remembered that I used to hate this guy a lot. He stole my stuff without giving it back, like a pencil, several erasers and some crayons. And always pulled my little ponytail too. He kicked me in the knee once, made it all sore and hurt. One day, mommy bought me a new umbrella. That was the first day I bought my umbrella to class. As usual, he ran towards me, pulled my hair and stole my umbrella, running away. I tried to take it back, but I couldn't, as he was much taller than me. Then my umbrella became a toy for all the boys in class. Then it broke. I couldn't go home that day. Because it was raining and that guy took my broken umbrella with him. So I waited for my mom, and as soon as I saw her with her umbrella in her hand, I cried. That was the day I said to myself that I will hate him for the rest of my life. In the next day, I didn't see him at school. A week passed by, he was still absent. Our teacher said that he moved to a new school. And I never saw him again.

How could I forget my mortal enemy that easily? So I sent him an email, saying: "_I don't get it. You said you like me? And I used to be on your side, even gave you a candy. But you used to bully me and teasing me, too. Why is that?"_

_**Confession #35:**__ Don't laugh when I tell you this. Us boys at that time, even now, still trying to get a girl's attention by really stupid actions._

_**Confession #36:**__ You remembered who I am yet?_

"_Sorry. I only remembered that story. I couldn't recall how you look like, no matter how hard I tried. I also forgot about that orange umbrella already, and I decided to forgive you a long time ago. I'm not angry with you anymore." _Then I clicked **Send**.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time kept passing by, slow and steady. And more raining. After school, Inoue and Rangiku went to after school club together, and left me in my extra class at school. I was waiting for my mom to come pick me up. Watching the rain reminds me of that orange umbrella with red strawberries on it. All those beautiful memories…

"I brought two umbrellas today, if you need one."

I turned back, just to see class rep of 12A standing there, with an orange umbrella in his left hand and a lilac one in his right hand. He handed me the lilac one.

"Uh…Thanks!" I smiled, flipped the umbrella open. "You know… You helped me a lot and I still haven't known your name."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Ichigo. In case you haven't known mine, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yeah, I've already known that."

We stood there, both looking at our school yard. It kept raining, heavier and heavier. The rain kept recalling the memories I have forgotten, slow and smooth, like a melody. That beautiful melody disconnected me with everything surrounding me, pulling me into a new abyss…

"Can't believe after I tell you my name, you still haven't recognized me yet."

I snapped out of my imagination, came back to reality.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What did you say again?"

Instead of replying, he looked straight into my eyes. His brown eyes focused on me.

"I still keep that umbrella, in case you might want it back."

Time suddenly stopped. Every single piece of the story collided, crystal clear. And I recognize his orange hair. It was what made him special amongst other black or brown haired kids. The orange hair he got from his mother was a trouble on his first day at school. The boys in class gathered around him, calling him "orange head", kept yelling "Let's harvest some oranges!" and pulled his hair. I was the only girl who pulled him out, shouted at the other boys and turned some of them into smashed oranges. After all, the kids forgot all about their differences and quickly accepted him.

I was stunned for a moment. Speechless.

"Your hair… It's darker. And you're taller too."

"Yeah. It's shorter, too."

He smiled. I also recognize that smile. His smile was still as cute as it used to.

Suddenly I found myself drowning in my own memories, standing under the rain, with him next to me, holding my hand.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Confession #37: **__I recognize you right at the moment I saw you at the meeting of class representatives. I was really surprised, because I didn't think that I could see you again after 9 years. I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought my appearance didn't change that much. I thought you'd recognize me right away :)._

_**Confession #38: **__I have to tell you this. I found out that Ichigo, that class rep of 12A was looking at you in a very...weird way so I asked him all about it and know quite a lot of stuff from your "Once upon a time" story :). Rangiku and I can't ignore him, so we helped him. That'll explain why we forced you to make your own confession page ;P. If you don't want this little story to leak out, buy me an ice cream on Monday! :P_

_**Confession #39: **__Orihime explained everything. I told you this confession thing was fun, rite? :3_

_**Confession #40: **__I had a crush on you when we were in third grade. But that was just a confession from a 9 years old kid. Now I have to confess that __**I like you**__, as an 18 years old boy._

**The End :D Hope you'll like this little fanfic, I did put a lot of thinking into this and there you have it ****! I'm quite busy these days, I know. So anyways, favorite/follow or whatever if you like it, leaving a review telling me you like it or not, or would you like my next fanfic will be a 35-40 chapters long (it will kill me so plz no) or 2-10 chapters long or a One-Shot. Do whatever you want. Have a nice rest-of-today and a nice tomorrow!**

**Chey-sama :3**


End file.
